1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to foundation trenches for buildings, specifically to such trenches that are required by certain building code standards to have a 45° degree bevel incorporated into the trench.
2. Prior Art
The present system of slab-on-grade construction requires the layout and construction of the perimeter form, which is then filled with fill-dirt up to the height that will allow the proper slab thickness to be installed. The fill-dirt is neither packed or leveled. The trenches are dug, forming island-like, square or rectangular areas between the trenches. Dirt from the perimeter trenches is thrown outside the perimeter form. Dirt from the interior trenches is thrown on to the island which makes the island higher.
After the trenches are finished the island has to be lowered and leveled. Fill-dirt that was moved from the trenches to the islands has to be moved again; from the island to outside of the perimeter form. In the process of removing and leveling the fill-dirt, trenches frequently cave in.
Generally no effort is made to repair this widening of the trench. Additional traffic damage occurs when the foundation is covered with plastic film. The most serious traffic damage occurs when the metal reinforcement systems are installed. Falls and stumbling causes additional damage. Usually, no effort is made to cut or carve the code required 45° degree bevel into the foundation trench.